Mission logs, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2264
.]] The mission logs of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] while under the command of Captains' Christopher Pike and James T. Kirk in 2264. Change of command in 2264.]] Captain James T. Kirk officially assumed command of the Enterprise on stardate 1281.50. The Change of Command ceremony was conducted at Earth Spacedock by Admiral Heihachiro Nogura. Many officers from Pike's tenure remained aboard including Lieutenant Commander Spock (science officer), Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (chief engineer), Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (helmsman) and Lieutenant Lee Kelso (navigator). Commander Una had elected to remain aboard as first officer, but an accident in the ship's cargo bay shortly before the ceremony, led Kirk to appoint Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell of the as his first officer. Also joining the Enterprise at this time was Doctor Leonard McCoy, replacing the retiring Philip Boyce as chief medical officer, and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura (communications officer) . }} Second contact with the Tralmanii s.]] The Enterprise s first assignment under Kirk's command was to transport Christopher Pike to his new assignment as fleet captain. En route, the Enterprise encountered a Tralmanii ship who transported Pike aboard their ship to punish him for his actions during the Enterprise s last encounter with a Tralmanii ship. After studying Pike's diary, the Enterprise headed to the Draxis II star and were able to establish a meaning contact with the Tralmanii, helping them repair their ship's systems and allowing them to harness the enegy of the supernova. Pike was safely returned to the Enterprise and the starship continued on with its prior mission. Klingon encounter in the Cryblon system Shortly after on stardate 1297.80, the Enterprise was patrolling near the Cryblon system and was contacted by a Klingon commander informing them that they were in violation of Klingon space and impeding the outpost on the fourth planet, Tally. Captain Kirk took a landing party down to the surface to investigate the base and a comm beam emanating from the surface, and were overwhelmed and knocked unconscious by a neural disruptor field. Lieutenant Uhura, against orders, took the shuttlecraft Keppler down to the surface and succeeded in disabling the the disruptor and rescuing the landing party . Doctor Mark Piper signed aboard the Enterprise as CMO after Doctor McCoy took a leave of absence to visit with his daughter, Joanna, following her graduation from college. Although originally intended to be a temporary assignment, Piper remained aboard the Enterprise for a year . First contact with the Tendarians While operating near the Tendar system, the Enterprise received a subspace communication from the planet Tendar, a pre-warp civilization with a level of technology equal to mid-21st century Earth. Captain Kirk, Commander Mitchell and Spock transported down to the surface to meet with Prime Minister Jon and were immediately imprisoned for unspecified crimes. The landing party were eventually able to escape from the prison, but kidnapped Jon and the prison governor in an attempt to give them a taste of Federation justice . Further conflict with the Klingons [[file:USS Enterprise engages a D7, Strange New Worlds.jpg|thumb|left|The Enterprise engages a battle cruiser.]] The Enterprise suffered serious damage during an engagement with a Klingon battle cruiser. Captain Kirk had ordered a retreat, but the cruiser channeled all of their fire power into a narrow disruptor and fired at the Enterprise at point blank range. The blast penetrated nine decks and caused numerous hull breaches, including the main bridge. The command crew were able to evacuate, but Commander Mitchell was trapped. Captain Kirk was able to rescue his helmsman just as the seal gave way and the two officers were transported to safety. Weapons control took over the ship's tactical systems and drove the battle cruiser away . Appendices Notes and references category:Mission logs